mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Reila
Creator: "This is my first girl character EVER. Sorry it's not as long as Tsune's. Also, steal anything here and I kill you." Personality She has a very harsh personality and is in no way afraid to tell you exactly how she feels. Reila tends to see herself as the supreme that has the final say in every matter. Since she was heavily spoiled when she was younger, this fact is even stronger than it should be. Her personality is direct and strong and she seems as if she has no doubts about herself as a person. She believes religiously in the saying ‘only the fittest survive.’ Since she was abandoned as a child, she learned how to live on her own with nothing. She believes that if she had been anyone else, she would have died long ago in the shadows of an alley way. If the person cannot survive on their own, then they never were meant to live. Reila hardly trusts anyone she meets and is constantly wary of them without trying to be. She despises people who can only see things on the surface, without looking deeper. Instead of seeing just the sky, she sees the stars beyond and the distance between them. She hates when people only see her for how she looks, instead of trying to understand her. When she is trying to explain something or tell a story, she will lash out at a person if they don’t seem to be listening or have no input to what she is trying to say. It frustrates her to no end when she isn’t given the time of day. She loves people that she can confide in, but the only person she had ever met she could trust was her brother, Danny. She tells him every single thing and leaves nothing out. He always brightens her day and listens to everything she says with interest. What makes her even happier is that he also confides in her and asks her opinion on matters that he cannot figure out himself. Reila is a hopeless romantic who believes that she will one day find someone who completely loves her for who she is. She doesn’t exactly believe in love at first sight, but hopes that it is real since it would make life a shitload easier. Appearance Reila is the kind of girl that turns heads when she walks down the street. Even females admire her unique style and radiating beauty. This also causes many problems for her when she is hit on by men and made fun of by women. She doesn’t flaunt her looks; she just is, but many people consider that grounds for abuse. Reila has super long strawberry blond hair that reaches her ankles and may occasionally brush along the floor (like when she goes up stairs). She does up her hair in all kinds of ways: one day she may have it in pigtails, and the next she may have it down, braided, in a bun, or in a ponytail. She likes curling it if she is going somewhere she considers important. She had never cut her hair more than an inch her whole life and she takes care of it to the utmost extreme. Her hair is her most precious procession and so she buys the most expensive shampoo, conditioner, and products for it. Her eyes are a gold color that constantly holds emotion. One only has to look into her eyes to know exactly how she feels. Since her eyes are such an unnatural color, they attract attention by fascinated onlookers. Some people say that she has the beautiful eyes of royalty and that they are reminded of the sun when seeing them. That’s right, if they were to stare too long into her eyes, their intensity would feel like that of staring at the sun. Her body is slender and thin, with defined hips and abs. She may be slightly taller than some girls her age, but she cannot be considered tall, and certainly not short. She has long legs that she shaves every time she showers and trimmed toenails and fingernails. She only occasionally paints them and usually a pale shade of light pink. Her skin tone is a natural color that isn’t tanned or pale, but when she is outside a lot in the summer, she does get a shade tanner. He voice is light and girly when she is talking normally, but it can go relatively low for a female’s. People tell her that she should try singing because her voice is very unique, but she knows she wouldn’t be able to devote herself to something like that. When she does the laundry and the dishes or when she takes a shower, she hums quietly to herself, and only seldom breaks out into song. The way that she walks varies to her mood. When she is angry, she’ll stomp around and purposely make a lot of noise, like banging things around and slamming doors. When she is sad, Reila will visibly drag her feet and keep her eyes downcast as if clouds were covering the sun. She normally walks with a bounce in her step, sure of herself, and brisk. Reila loves plaid skirts. She usually is seen wearing one with a dress shirt of varying colors to match or in the summer, a tank top. She also loves bows and will sometimes tie one in her hair or around her neck. She enjoys wearing high socks or leggings with her skirts that usually have attached to them pom-poms, lace, or strings. Reila basically tends to wear slutty clothing due to her need to appear more feminine considering her manly attitude and practices with the sword. On freezing cold days, she will wear long pants that are usually all light colors or black. She adorns her favorite long, black trench coat with a leather trim, buckles, and a pleated bottom. When training with her sword, under any weather conditions, she wears black biker shorts and a black tank top. History Reila could never remember much before Danny found her. She could barely make out clouded memories of the suffering she went through while living in trashcans. She slept in them, ate in them, and spent her time reading the soiled newspapers from weeks ago that were left in them. Life was passed in fear and constantly in the throes of death. Before that, only faintly could she recall large halls decorated in red and gold and her own hand clutching to the purple robes of velvet in front of her as she tried to catch up. She never could catch up. She remembered hearing arguing, vicious curse words and shattering glass every night before she was told that she no longer could live there. Reila was five years old and she only knew her name, where she lived, and the name of her father. She was royalty; the first born child of the emperor in the monarchy government of Aurego and was carelessly tossed away like trash. Her existence was covered up and was deemed a miscarriage by her own mother. She figured they had at least fought over her, but still, she never wanted to see them again. They had chosen a first born son over a first born daughter and she no longer existed in their world. Sometime along the few months she struggled to survive on the streets, she figured that was the case. Under normal circumstances she would have been adopted by another family, or sent to a relative, but she was supposed to disappear completely. During those times, a child’s body lying in the shadows was not very uncommon. Still, she pushed on, determined to survive and learn about the world. She would often find herself wandering into the same rundown book store to read what she could before she was kicked out. That was the only gift her parents had given her: the ability to read. The owner of the store began to recognize her and soon understood that she had no family. The only thing he could offer her was the chance to read his books. Among those books she was offered, were alchemy books. She was taken by this magic as if a spell had been cast on her. She would pretend she was a princess and wait for her alchemist in shining armor to come and rescue her. One day when it was pouring, and Reila was trying to stay dry under an awning, a stranger approached her. She shied away immediately and prepared herself to run, but he extended a hand to the orphan with a warm smile on his face. Having never encountered this before, Reila inched toward him and took that hand. His name was Danny and he brought her to a place called a hospital where he told her she would live from then on. She changed from her rags and began wearing expensive flashy clothes that she was absolutely in love with. Overwhelmed by the sudden changes though, she often fell sick and would have to remain in bed for days. After she recovered and adjusted to the normal life-style, Reila began attending school where she learned everything like a sponge would suck up water, but instead of it leaking out, she froze it there. Her intelligence was astounding and the teachers often commented on her genius, moving her up to grades higher than her age group. She, of course, was enthralled beyond all reason. But school was short-lived and grew dull and redundant when she had mastered all the subjects. She soon graduated and began working for Danny as a secretary. She loved answering the phone and organizing everything for him since he couldn’t keep track of it himself for the life of him. She took joy in bringing him coffee and tending to his every need like a housewife would, but she was actually considered as his ‘sister’ so that term did not apply. She was a bit confused by this, but she continued to do her job for years. Among those years she had spent tending to the hospital and Danny, she began to require some form of individualism. Not finding anything to occupy this need, she saw an advertisement in a magazine she was reading instead of filing patient records. This ad described a new dojo opening in the country that taught various forms of iaido, kenjitsu, and kendo. The sensei, or master, of the dojo was an old man in his 70’s that was determined to pass on his knowledge to the next generation. Reila was at the doorstep the next day, wearing a short skirt and looking pathetically weak. The assistant who greeted her, laughed immediately, asking her if she was joking. When the sensei heard this, he came up behind the assistance and hit him over the head with a shinai. Reila later ended up becoming the best student in the entire dojo. After years of training every day in diligence between working at the hospital, attending to Danny, and doing the laundry/dishes around the place, the sensei voiced his desire to have her lead his dojo. But all along, he knew her well enough to think twice about his offer. When she declined, he had already known she would because he also had declined the teacher he had learned from 50 years ago. She took this to heart, and on his deathbed promised him that she would only use this art to keep her mind sharp and never under any circumstances use it to kill. He said this part seriously, mentioning that she could very easily kill someone. The next morning when it snowed, he had already left the world. Reila spent many months in a depression that Danny took serious note of. She would lock herself up in her room for days just reading thick, complicated books and neglect her work. Then Danny found out, but he took no interest in it. She was surprised beyond a doubt and soon grew even more bored with simply remaining a secretary. It was then that she confronted him about how she had snuck out and applied for the military. She also told him that she had perfected her own alchemic technique and had prospects to become the head of Fort Briggs. Alchemy Air > Water > Ice: She is able to manipulate the water in the air by freezing it and then envelopes her tachi (long Japanese sword similar to a katana) into a sheen of ice. The way in which she does this is by brushing her left finger tips—which are each tattooed with a transmutation circle—along the blade of her sword. This immediately turns the metal to ice. When she grips her hilt, the whole time the alchemy is once more activated, but this time it’s directed solely at the air. When Reila attacks with her various sword techniques and katas, a wind of hardly visible ice shards blow towards her foe with the force of her sweep. The small, sparkling ice shards embedded in her wind cut as sharp as her sword and follows her every strike. Even if she is without her sword, she need only swipe her hand and the ice flies at her command toward the enemy. Trivia *Catches colds easily. Category:Alchemist